Lazy living )
by ChiyakiAiriHoshina
Summary: This story is based on the manga ... I will update it later. It's the one with the dog and the girl and the dog tells, make that yells at her on what she needs to do oh and spits(?) fire... yeh... -.-'
1. The Interruption

**So, this is my first story on here and right now I am writing this whilst on Facebook so excuse my mistakes ;) BTW this is dedicated to Marie (Mitrus) since she got me into writing on fan and also her stories are amazing (except for a few, which are different...) XD**

**Chapter 1:**

I looked around and watched silently as the dust eddied and flowed around my finger like waves swirling. I flicked and the whole ecosystem crumbled and a dust tsunami was created. I sighed and stood up slowly. My hand trailing the sofa on which I was sitting. My fingers dipping and diving in the crevices and pits. The soft spongy material bounced as I pressed down gently. I lent against the arm and let it prod my back. I revelled in the first actual sign that I could feel. I swayed backwards and rolled into the springy fabric. This was the life...

Suddenly, a huge thud was heard in the next room along and I sat up sharply, sure that there was no-one else in my flat. I wandered slowly into the next room and stood tense as I saw some stirring in the rubble that used to be my wall. I siked myself up to go and find out what the thing was. As I slowly peeked out from behind the cabinet, I saw a small black cat siting down cleaning itself of the dust and dirt from the debris. I calmly ambled towards the cat and thrust my hand forwards tentatively before shuffling closer. The cat looked up and gazed at my hand with contempt before sitting on its hind legs and looking at me curiously muttered,  
"What is the problem with you people? Always trying to poke me? I mean _what_?"  
I staggered back and fell onto my back. Lying in the scree of my wall, I stared at the cat in horror wondering if I had just heard that.  
"So, it's true, you haven't heard."  
"Pardon, and I don't mean to be rude but did you, a cat just speak?"  
The cat looked over at me with disgust and said,  
"We really need a lot of time for this..."


	2. Dream?

**So hey, I am new and I just wanted to try writing stories. The stories have lots of errors as I usually write them at 10:30-11:00 pm (GMT) but still no excuses anyway, please read and review. ;) **

**Chapter 2:**

The cat strolled over to me naturally and gazed up at me with barely contained annoyance before going through the doorway and into the studio. I wandered, dazed behind, my mind spinning on what had just happened. The sofa on which only a few minutes ago I had been resting casually was now being possessed by the small black cat. He looked at me again, as if expecting me to say something.  
"Well, so is there anything you want to ask me? How I can talk? How and why there is a massive hole in your wall? And also why no neighbours and passersby are wondering as to why it is there?"  
Slowly, coming back to my mind again I shook my head back and forth, pinched myself and screwed my eyes shut. When I opened them again, the cat was gone and I blinked twice. I leant forwards and swished my hand through the air around the sofa. Jerkily, walking backwards through the doorway once more, the hole in the wall was gone. I laughed and threw my head back, marvelling at my capacity to go mental when on my own for so long. I really needed to get out.

Running around my flat and grabbing clothes which were suitable for human contact before seizing my bag and 'detective' coat off the stand. Swinging out the door and slamming it shut, I breathed in the fresh (ish) air, so different from that of my musty, dusty, old flat. Locking it quickly, I practically pranced down the stairs and bumped into Fuka. She looked up surprised and said, in a rather reproachful voice, if I was ok and why I was smiling so maniacally. I just patted her on the head and bounced onto the banister before whooshing past her, cheering her good bye and have a nice day. She glanced back at me with a curious look on her face. However, I didn't care I was elated I was out, my hallucination had brought me out of my hovel.

Bounding out of the big doors which the outside world lay behind, I was blinded by how bright the sun was. I had forgotten. I glanced around furtively and spotting my best friend walking her dog. I ran, head down and arms and bag swinging behind dodging the cars and people, well change that to bashing into everyone in my path. The brown Westie looked up and barked, forcing her, in turn to look up at the oncoming missile heading straight for her. Jumping quickly out of the way, she narrowly missed getting trampled on by charging elephant. I stopped with a sudden step and through design (...) I tripped and fell over my head. Bangles and necklaces flying, time slowed down and I felt myself swinging through the air and landing straight on my rear. I looked up, bewildered and slowly the pain came, spreading through my joints and paralysing everything.  
My friend, Mori stared at me oddly and smiled before putting her small hand in my face and shaking it about. As I went to grab it, the dog lept through the air and landed on me heavily. He was a heavy for such a small object. He started vigorously licking me and I felt my face slowly melt away.  
"Pika! Stop that!" Mori exclaimed at the dog and he slowly retracted his tongue and backed away. Mori handed me a tissue and said, "You need to explain what is happening right now."  
I punched her knee sharply and exclaimed,"I will not tell you what is wrong from down here. People are watching!" Feeling a blush slowly envelop my face I stood up suddenly, regretting it immediately. I hobbled over to the nearest bench, before plonking myself down and purposely wiped away the slobber.  
Mori walked over and said,"So. Tell me!" standing over me, intimidating me into telling her.  
"Alright, alright!" I said peeling the damp tissue off my face and depositing it into the bin, next to me. "Here goes..."


End file.
